Scouting Troubles
|items= *Waterskin (with water) *Lobster *Soft clay *Iron bar *Approximately 15,000 coins available for extra expenses (optional) *White Knight armour }} Walkthrough The player must go to Falador and look for Sir Amik Varze on the White Knight's Castle, he will tell the player that some Knights have gone missing and he requires the player to go look for them, the player is given a map which has the Kharidian Desert marked, the player must then go to the Kharidian Desert and then to the Magic Carpet station, a White Knight is on the floor suffering from thirst, the player must give him the Waterskin to allow him speak, He will tell the player the details of their scout mission and will also tell the player that another scout went to Kandarin}. Entering Kandarin The player must then report back with the White Knight following to Falador, Sir Amik Varze tells the player that this has become an official mission and that the player must use White Knight armour to continue, the player must then wear their White Knight armour and talk to Sir Amik Varze, who will take all the wearable items, apart from the White Knight armour, and store them into the player's bank, he will give the player a White longsword, a White kiteshield and 30 Chinchompas to equip them with, the player can ask to change the Longsword and Kiteshield for a Two-Handed Sword, if they want. The player must then enter Kandarin and cross the White Wolf Mountain, in the road the player will find a White knight, suffering from hunger, the player must then carefully right-click their lobster and Use it on the White Knight, the White Knight will then tell the player that his colleagues were captured by a Kandarian jail guard, the player will then see a cutscene where they are back at Falador and Sir Amik Varze is making a plan to get the knights out, he communicates the player his plan and what will they need for it, the player gets the opportunity to access his bank for any food or material we would need, if the player takes out another weapon, Sir Amik Varze will put it back on the bank, after everything is done, there will be another cutscene where the player appears on the jail and is given the final instructions on how to proceed. Stealing the Keys The player must carefully walk towards the jail guard, he is sleeping on a chair, the player must right click him and select Pickpocket, the camera will suddenly change to show the jail guard's bag, the player must then click on the key and drag it out of the bag, without touching anything, otherwise the guard will wake up and fight the player, if the player manages to defeat him (or successfully steal the key), a dagger and the key will appear on the player's inventory, the player cannot wield the dagger, only use it, the player must then use the key on the soft clay and then the dagger on the Iron bar to make a second key, the player must then free the scout using both keys, as there are two locks. The owner of the original second key will appear, but will get killed by Sir Amik Varze, the scout will then explain he heard about a plan to take over Falador, and that someone is managing Lathas to sign a contract which includes Paladins and Black Knights teaming together against the White Knights. Sir Amik Varze tells the player he needs him/her to interrogate Lathas, the player will get his/her lifepoints and prayer points refilled and get teleported to King Lathas' Castle. Interrogation The player then watches a cutscene where Lathas is speaking to a hooded man, the man is trying to convince Lathas to let him sign the contract in Lathas' name, Lathas tells him that he needs some time to think and turns back, when the man leaves the room, the player must click on Lathas (Or right-click him and select Interrogate) and a new interface appears, the player is instructed on how to proceed, there are small numbers that appear on the screen and green circles surrounding them that shrink, when the circles are about the same size of the number, the player must click on it, there are a total of 8 numbers that appear in a fixed place of the figure. After correctly completing this event, Lathas will tell the player everything he/she wants to know, the player is recommended to ask all questions and write them down, as after that Lathas will fall asleep with a loud noise, and three level 40 guards will appear on the room, the player is advised to kill them with chinchompas, as they will stay together and range the player, the player must NOT use all the chinchompas as some will be needed later to finish the quest. Stopping the Black Knights When the player kills the guards, he/she must run out of the castle and look for a bush that is growing on a rock, click it and it will reveal Sir Amik Varze, the player will then tell him what he/she knows and a cutscene will play where they are near the place where the contract is being signed, the player must then equip his chinchompas and go near the window, the interface will change to show the people inside a house and a button that says "Throw Chinchompa", the player must click the button when everyone is leaning on the table to startle everyone and burn the contract, the White Knights will then enter and arrest everyone, you will appear on the White Knight's Castle, talk to Sir Amik Varze to receive your reward. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Reward *4 Quest Points. * * *30,000 coins.